


It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by rebelmeg



Series: Christmas Card Ficlets [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Gen, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony fell off the roof again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Steve is a big, blond mother hen, and Tony obviously needs every bit of coddling he gets.





	It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathsweetqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen/gifts).



> My sweet [deathsweetqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen) requested this ficlet, with the prompt “You just fell off the roof putting up Christmas lights and omg do you need me to drive you to the hospital?!" with Tony and Steve. (This prompt was very popular, and I finally had to delete it off my list because I was running out of different ways for people (mostly Tony) to fall off a roof while putting up Christmas lights!)

“You are such a mother hen!”

“For good reason, clearly!”

“I’m not even hurt!”

“YOU FELL OFF THE ROOF, YOU BRILLIANT IGNORAMUS.”

“Not all the way, the balcony broke my fall.”

Steve’s glare was fierce and thunderous when he trained it on Tony, so Tony decided to maybe shut his mouth for a minute until Angry Steve went away.

Angry Steve, however, was not about to lulled into submission, and Tony spent the rest of the trip to the hospital (Steve’s insistence, as Dr. Cho was taking some time off) trying to soothe feathers that seemed to be permanently ruffled. He was also a bit distracted by his arm, that had ached a bit right after his fall, but was now building up from discomfort into actual pain.

Maybe he was a _little_ bit hurt.

\----------------------------

It took hours, despite Tony’s offer to write a generous donation check, to finally get through the exams, x-rays, and to the part where they’d be setting Tony’s arm and putting it in a cast soon.

“I’m telling you, the 3D printer I’ve got at the lab could whip up a cutting-edge plastic cast that would be even better than whatever plaster and padding monstrosity they’re gonna put on me.

“Tony, shut up.”

Grumping, but accepting the cup of coffee (good coffee, praise the lord) Steve had gotten for him, Tony glowered a bit. “At least I got the last of the lights up this time, so it’s done now.”

Steve’s head whipped around. “This time?!”

Tony winced.

“How many times have you been up on the roof, without any protection?!”

He shrugged with the shoulder that wasn’t supporting a sling. “Like five or six, I dunno.”

Steve looked both dumbfounded and enraged.

“Hey, it’s a big Compound, it takes a lot of lights, Steven!”

\------------------------------

“Still hurting?” Steve was looking at him with worry and compassion on his face as he settled into the car, and Tony mustered up a weak smile.

“Aches. Give it a bit, the meds they gave me will kick in. I might even get a little loopy. You’ve never seen me when I’m high, I hear it’s a trip.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve still couldn’t help but smile a little bit as he backed out of the emergency parking. 

Tony glanced over again. “Think you’ll forgive me for this whole thing if I sing along to the radio really badly? Or you gonna stay mad at me?”

Steve sighed as he headed for the driveway. “I’m not mad. Not really. Just worried. You know that, right? That I worry? That it scares me to death when you’re not careful with yourself?”

Tony smiled despite the pain in his arm. “Yeah, Cap. I know.”

The trip back took nearly two hours, but the sight that greeted them in the gathering darkness was almost worth it.

The Compound was… well, it was a sight to see. Somehow that huge facility had been given the look of a sprawling gingerbread mansion, a mix of white and colorful lights that were perfectly balanced, with just enough of them winking on and off in the darkness to bring a little bit of sparkle.

Tony had outdone himself.

“It’s okay, you can tell me.”

Steve glanced over at him. “What?”

Tony nodded at the lights, a smile lurking at the corners of his mouth as he raised his eyebrows. “C’mon, admit it. The lights look good.”

Steve tried not to smile, he could feel the battle on his face, but a corner of his mouth still tugged upwards. “Yeah, okay, they do.”

Tony beamed, just a tiny bit smugly.


End file.
